Pulang
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: Hal yang menjadi pertanyaan bagi Nobunaga dan Saint Germi terjawab sudah, bahkan muncul langsung di depan mata mereka. Membuat mereka tak menyangka Toyohisa dapat bertingkah seperti itu juga. /Dorama CD SPOILER. OCxMain Chara. Headcannon./
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

Cerita ini berisi OC yang dipasangkan dengan tokoh utama. Cerita ini juga mengandung spoiler dari Dorama CD DRIFTERS: ORTE HEN. Kemungkinan akan menimbulkan kebingungan jika belum mendengarka Dorama CD tersebut. Full Headcannon. Silakan dibaca dengan kelapangan hati.

.

* * *

.

A DRIFTERS Fanfiction,

 **Pulang**

 _"I'd like for you and I to go romancing._ _Say the word: your wish is my command."_

 _._

 _._

Hari menjelang sore di ibukota Orte, Verlina. Tiga orang yang sedang menanti, duduk melihat sinar matahari memberi warna oranye ke keseluruhan kota termasuk diri mereka sendiri.

"Kau ada perkiraan siapa yang dibawa si Dada Besar?" Saint Germi yang memecah keheningan, bertanya pada Toyohisa yang duduk di salah satu undakan tangga batu.

"Tidak tahu."

Jawaban pendek itu mengapung. Menambah berat atmosfir di antara mereka, yang memang sudah berat karena berita yang dilaporkan Olminu siang tadi saat mengambil persediaan mesiu.

"Nobunaga-san! Nobunaga-san!" Nada Olminu terdengar panik dari kristal di atas meja si mantan menteri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Nobunaga tenang.

"Kami sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, tapi kami menemukan perempuan tergeletak di jalan… Dia… sepertinya Drifters baru…"

Ada hening memberi jeda sebagai reaksi mereka semua yang mendengarkan.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" Nobunaga berhasil menguasai diri lebih dulu, sedangkan Toyohisa dan Saint Germi mendekat untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"Dia tidak sadarkan diri dan luka-luka… Yoichi-san sedang merawatnya selama kami kembali berjalan pulang…"

"Kau yakin itu Drifters? Kenapa langsung membawanya bersama kalian?" Saint Germi bertanya curiga.

Olminu menjawab ragu-ragu, "Selain tidak ada tanda-tanda anggota Ends… Dia…"

Jeda lagi.

Membuat mereka di ujung sambungan komunikasi menunggu, Olminu menoleh ke arah sosok perempuan yang tergeletak di lantai kayu kereta kuda mereka, "Dia memegang pisau pendek berukir lambang keluarga Toyohisa-san…"

Kekagetan melanda, semua sontak bertanya siapa. Terutama yang namanya barusan disebut.

Namun ciri yang disebutkan Olminu terlalu umum, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu rombongan itu kembali pulang.

* * *

.

Walau tak ditampakkan di wajahnya, Toyohisa terombang ambing di antara cemas dan senang. Tapi yang pasti dia merasa lega saat kereta kuda yang mereka nantikan tiba. Dia, Saint Germi dan Nobunaga menghampiri Olminu yang turun lebih dulu.

"Dia ada di sini…" Olminu membawa mereka ke pintu belakang kereta kuda yang sudah terbuka.

Toyohisa mendekat paling pertama. Terlihat olehnya tumpukan kotak berisi mesiu, Yoichi dan seorang perempuan terbaring lemah di lantai kayu beralas tikar jerami.

Napasnya tertahan, perutnya seperti terbalik ketika dia mengenal sekali sosok si perempuan, "Oyu…?"

Agak antiklimaks menurut Saint Germi dan Nobunaga. Berkebalikan dengan Toyohisa yang seperti tersambar petir.

Setelah si perempuan terbaring dengan layak di tempat tidur, barulah Nobunaga bertanya pada Toyohisa, "Kau kenal dia?"

Toyohisa berbalik, memalingkan wajahnya dari si perempuan untuk menatap Nobunaga sebelum menjawab, "Aa, dia istriku."

Sekarang barulah mereka semua tersambar petir tak kasat mata. Teriakan tak tertahankan untuk tidak dikeluarkan walaupun ada yang sedang terbaring lemah di situ.

"O-Oi.. Otoyo jangan bercanda…" Nobunaga bereaksi penuh keringat syok.

"Toyo-chan, kau tidak berbohong, kan…?" Sementara Saint Germi merasa maskaranya luntur mendadak.

Alis semakin bertaut di wajah Toyohisa, "Haa? Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

Dua orang itu tidak bisa menjawab walaupun benak mereka masih penuh opini ini-itu.

Baru kemarin mereka memastikan Si Setan Kubi Oiteke punya istri dan tiba-tiba istrinya muncul di sini? Ini lelucon macam apa!

"Y-Yah… Kami terlalu syok tahu." Nobunaga berusaha tenang.

"Benar." Yoichi menambahkan dengan lembut, "Lagipula siapa yang menyangka dia akan dikirim kemari?" Dia mengakhiri sambil menatap wajah si perempuan yang masih terpejam.

Toyohisa memperhatikan arah pandang Yoichi, "Aku tidak tahu soal itu," Saat Yoichi kembali menatapnya, barulah Toyohisa berpaling pada Olminu, "Olminu, kau akan menghubungi kaptenmu itu kan? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya."

Kaget karena tiba-tiba dijadikan lawan bicara, Olminu menjawab gugup, "E-Eh.. Iya memang, baiklah…"

"Lakukan di ruangan lain saja, biarkan dia istirahat." Saint Germi berkata bijak sambil melempar pandangannya pada si sakit di tempat tidur.

Semuanya setuju dalam diam dan anggukan kecil. Mereka meninggalkan kamar itu satu persatu. Membiarkan Toyohisa menjadi orang terakhir yang menutup pintu setelah memberi setengah menit penuh pandangan pada istrinya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

.

Setelah Olminu memberi ringkasan singkat pada Seimei, Toyohisa berkesempatan bicara.

Tak pernah basa basi, dia mengucapkan kalimat yang menyentak seisi ruangan termasuk Seimei yang berada di ujung komunikasi, "Tolong pulangkan istriku."

Sebelum siapapun sempat mengucapkan apapun karena syok dan masih berkutat pada pemikirannya masing-masing, Seimei menjawab dengan lumayan tenang, "Toyohisa-dono, tenanglah. Semua memang mendadak dan pasti mengagetkan, tapi yang mengirimkan dia kemari bukan aku, jadi–"

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Tidak adakah cara untuk memulangkannya? Bukankah kau bisa menggunakan sihir atau semacam itu?"

Nobunaga dan Saint Germi sadar ada ketidak sabaran, cemas dan nyaris amarah pada nada suara Toyohisa. Mereka saling lirik, Nobunaga baru akan membuka suara untuk mencoba menenangkan Toyohisa. Namun nada suara lelaki berbaju merah itu semakin meninggi.

"Aku tidak mau dia terlibat di sini. Tidak seharusnya dia ada di medan perang dan terkena bahaya! Dia harusnya berada di rumah dalam keadaan tenang!"

Tak ada yang berani berkata-kata.

Keheningan mengapung beberapa saat sebelum Seimei kembali angkat bicara, "Ada cara yang mungkin bisa dicoba, namun cukup berbahaya."

Sebelum Seimei melanjutkan, pintu lebih dulu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang elf memberi tahu mereka bahwa perempuan yang terbaring itu sudah sadarkan diri. Sontak bola komunikasi terlupakan begitu saja. Mereka, dengan Toyohisa berada di depan, bergegas kembali ke kamar. Tidak sadar meninggalkan Olminu di ruangan Nobunaga, melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Guru Besarnya.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

"Oyu?" Toyohisa bertanya cemas sambil menghampiri si wanita.

Semua yang ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bersumpah, tak pernah menyangka seorang Toyohisa Shimazu bisa berekspresi dan berucap seperti itu.

Sepertinya pandangan wanita yang dipanggil Oyu itu belum terlalu jelas.

Dia mengerenyit, mencari sumber suara sambil bertanya pelan, "Toyohisa-san…?"

"Aa, oi wa koko jya…"("Ya, aku ada di sini..") Merunduk, Toyohisa menggenggam salah satu tangan istrinya.

"Ini… dimana…?" Oyu menatap Toyohisa setelah berhasil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Penjelasannya panjang sekali mengenai hal itu." Saint Germi yang menjawab, tidak terlalu ambil peduli dengan pandangan yang dilemparkan Toyohisa padanya.

Sebelum Oyu bisa bertanya lagi, Saint Germi yang memulai, "Apa yang kau ingat sebelum tiba di sini?"

Ingin memprotes, tapi dia juga penasaran, akhirnya Toyohisa hanya diam membantu Oyu terduduk di kasur. Membuat punggungnya bersandar pada tumpukan bantal.

Salahkan biologis, sehingga Nobunaga menilai wanita itu refleks saja. Walaupun berantakan tak tersanggul, rambut wanita itu indah. Warna hitam legamnya kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu tirus tapi juga tidak terlalu membulat. Bibirnya tipis sewarna ceri. Mengingatkan si mantan menteri pada tipikal kembang desa di jamannya. Dia tidak bisa menahan hidungnya untuk tidak mendengus dan ujung bibirnya untuk tidak terangkat. Bodoh sekali kemarin ini dia bertanya-tanya apa calon raja pilihannya masih perjaka atau tidak. Astaga.

Mengakhiri pergulatan batin lelaki itu, Oyu mulai berbicara, "Aku sedang di kebun, lalu tiba-tiba saat melangkah semuanya berubah." Jeda, dia seperti berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, "Aku berada di lorong putih panjang, dengan banyak pintu. Dan ada seorang lelaki di meja, menuliskan sesuatu, dan aku terhisap ke salah satu pintu.."

Tak ada yang menyela, mereka merasakan kesamaan sampai di cerita bagian yang itu.

"Begitu membuka mata lagi aku berada di hutan. Saat sedang mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, beberapa pria dengan bahasa aneh menghampiri."

Sampai di sini, raut wajah Toyohisa menajam.

"Walau tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, aku sadar mereka tidak bermaksud baik. Aku berusaha pergi tapi mereka berusaha menahanku. Saat mereka mulai menyerang, aku–oh!"

Oyu menghentikan ceritanya dengan tiba-tiba, raut wajahnya seperti disadarkan akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Toyohisa bingung.

"Pisauku. Dimana pisauku?" Oyu memeriksa lengan kimononya, tapi dia sadar pakaiannya sudah diganti.

"Kau mencari ini?" Yoichi angkat bicara, dia mendekat sambil mengulurkan belati pendek yang di sarungnya terukir lambang keluarga Shimazu.

"Ah! Syukurlah…" Wajah perempuan itu sekilas Nampak sumringah, tapi berhasil dia kembalikan menjadi senyum sopan bersahaja saat mengambil belati itu dari Yoichi, "Terima kasih banyak."

Yoichi tersenyum sopan, "Kau melawan mereka dengan belati itu?"

"Ee… Tidak sampai menjatuhkan mereka, tapi aku bisa melarikan diri."

Bercerita sepertinya mengembalikan kekuatan perempuan itu. Wajahnya berangsur kembali bersemangat. Ada tambahan satu dua menit lagi untuknya bercerita tentang bagaimana akhirnya dia bisa berada di hutan tempat Olminu menemukannya.

Sebelum semuanya mengalihkan fokus pada bunyi kaca pecah dan derap langkah para elf dan dwarf.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Nobunaga pada elf yang membuka pintu.

"Pasukan Orte! Mereka melempari sisi timur gedung dengan batu besar!"

Nobunaga berdecak sebal, dia sudah merasakan suasana aneh sedari tadi, tapi tak menyangka akan terjadi di saat begini.

"Yoichi, kau tetap di sini jaga–"

Belum sempat Toyohisa menyelesaikan teriakan perintahnya, jendela kamar itu pecah berantakan. Sigap, Toyohisa menarik Oyu dari tempat tidur yang berada di dekat jendela. Betul saja, beberapa detik kemudian ujung tombak mencuat dari jendela yang pecah.

"Yoichi, pergi bersama para elf, tangani sisi timur." Nobunaga menembakkan senapan laras panjangnya tepat ke wajah salah seorang pasukan Orte yang merangsek masuk lewat jendela, "Panggil pasukan si okama kemari, dan sebar dwarf di keseluruhan perimeter." Lanjutnya lagi, memberi perintah pada si elf yang tadi membawa kabar.

Keadaan kacau. Yoichi, si elf dan Toyohisa yang membopong Oyu merangsek keluar kamar. Nobunaga dan Saint Germi berada di belakang mereka.

Di sana-sini terdengar suara pukulan dan teriakan kesakitan. Toyohisa membawa Oyu ke sisi gedung yang masih terlihat aman.

"Kau tunggu di sini." Di dudukkannya wanita itu bersandar di tembok.

Oyu mengangguk dan memberi senyum saat Saint Germi menambahkan, "Aku di sini bersamanya."

Tapi terkadang rencana tak berjalan sesuai yang kita mau. Baru beberapa meter Toyohisa berlari, meninggalkan dua orang itu menatap punggungnya, pintu di dekat mereka di dobrak. Beberapa prajurit Orte masuk dengan segera.

"Mati kalian perempuan-!" Teriak yang paling dekat dengan Oyu dan Saint Germi dengan pedang siap menebas salah satu dari mereka.

Jaraknya terlalu jauh walaupun Toyohisa sudah mulai berlari berbalik.

"Shimazu nameru na-!"("Jangan remehkan Shimazu-!") Diantara geratakan gigi, Oyu melontarkan kalimat itu sambil menusuk leher si prajurit dengan belatinya, "Aku tidak apa-apa-!" Teriaknya lagi sambil mengambil pedang dari si prajurit, bersiap mempertahankan diri sendiri dan Saint Germi.

Seolah tidak mendengar konfirmasi itu, Toyohisa kembali padanya. Menghabisi kelompok kecil prajurit itu dengan cepat.

"Pergi dari sini! Cepat!" Nada perintah. Si istri sadar sekali.

Oyu menarik belatinya dari leher si prajurit, menggenggam tangan Saint Germi dan membawanya lari tanpa membantah lagi.

Toyohisa meneriaki dua pengawal Saint Germi yang mengejar atasannya untuk bergegas dan melindungi mereka. Sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri berlari bergabung dengan Nobunaga di sisi barat gedung.

Pertempuran tak terhindarkan, walaupun begitu tidak memberi dampak berarti pada mereka yang berdiam di gedung itu. Hanya beberapa jendela dan daun pintu yang rusak, juga satu ruangan terbakar. Tidak ada korban jiwa sama sekali dari pihak Drifters. Berkat perkiraan Nobunaga dan informasi Saint Germi, mereka memang sudah mengira pasti masih ada pihak-pihak yang mencoba mempertahankan Orte tetap tanpa para Drifters.

Semuanya kembali berkumpul di ruangan paling besar gedung itu. Rombongan Saint Germi kembali paling akhir karena Oyu bersikeras membawa mereka sangat jauh dari gedung. Rambut bangsawan itu berantakan lebih dari biasanya, namun keadaannya baik-baik saja. Disusul Oyu yang kimononya berlumur darah, dan dua orang pengawal Saint Germi yang mencemaskan atasannya.

Toyohisa memandang tajam Oyu yang memberikannya senyum bersahaja seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata, keduanya tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang sedang didiskusikan sekelilingnya.

Tapi agaknya Toyohisa cukup awas sehingga masih bisa menjawab dengan benar saat Olminu menjadikannya lawan bicara, "Jadi, Guru ingin bicara denganmu lebih dulu perihal cara membuka pintu antar dimensi…"

"Aa, lebih cepat lebih baik." Toyohisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Olminu yang memegang kristal komunikasi.

Komunikasi pun tersambung lagi. Kali ini Seimei bisa menjelaskan semuanya secara ringkas tanpa ada gangguan.

"Aku butuh lima korban," Ujarnya setelah berkata tentang ritual yang kemungkinan bisa dia laksanakan.

"Korban?" Nobunaga mengerenyit, mempertanyakan seolah dia salah dengar.

"Ya. Pria di lorong itu mungkin melakukannya dengan mudah, tapi aku butuh energi lima orang untuk mengirim satu orang kembali."

"Aku masih belum mengerti seperti apa ritualnya, tapi kau hanya perlu cari empat orang lagi." Toyohisa menanggapi.

"Tiga lagi," Sanggah Seimei, "Aku pun termasuk di dalamnya."

Suasana hening menyusul kemudian. Toyohisa tak pernah memaksa siapapun ikut dengannya.

"Dua lagi, Guru." Olminu berkata dengan nada dikuat-kuatkan.

Semua mata mengarah padanya, membuatnya angkat bicara, "Walaupun masih awam, tapi mungkin kekuatanku bisa lebih membantu…"

"Bagus sekali." Sepertinya semua orang bisa mendengar Seimei tersenyum di seberang sana, "Hamu pun berkata hal yang sama sepertimu. Sepertinya aku mendapat anak buah yang luar biasa di sini."

"Kalau begitu satu orang lagi biar aku saja." Yoichi menanggapi kemudian.

"Yoichi?" Suara Nobunaga terdengar dominan dengan nada kagetnya.

"Ee… Pilihan paling tepat. Kita tidak bisa menaruh Nobunaga-dono yang merupakan pimpinan pasukan dalam bahaya. Begitu pula Saint Germi yang berada di posisi penting sebagai informan." Jelas remaja berkuncir itu diakhiri senyuman.

Itu terasa masuk akal sekali. Tak ada yang bisa memberi sanggahan, hingga Seimei menutup komunikasi dengan janjinya akan datang ke Verlina esok hari.

Hari semakin malam. Diterangi pendar lilin, Saint Germi menyisir rambut Oyu di sebuah ruangan lain yang selamat dari serangan tadi sore.

"Anda tidak perlu melakukan ini, sungguh…" Oyu sudah menolaknya untuk yang kesekian kali setelah menerima pakaian bersih dari si bangsawan.

"Anggap saja ini rasa terima kasihku. Kau sudah menolongku tadi." Saint Germi bersikeras.

"Itu bukan apa-apa…" Sanggah Oyu lagi.

Saint Germi tidak menjawab lagi, sibuk mengatur rambut lurus hitam panjang wanita itu. Rasa penasaran menendang kuat di dada si bangsawan. Ada yang ingin dia pastikan sekali lagi.

"Ne, Oyu-chan?"

"Ya?" Dibalas dengan sedikit lirikan pada si penanya.

"Kalian… Punya anak?" Ternyata memang sulit menanyakannya.

Oyu mengedipkan matanya karena bingung. Tidak menyangka sama sekali dengan pertanyaan yang datang.

"Maaf kalau tidak sopan…" Tambah Saint Germi tanpa nada bersalah sama sekali.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Oyu sedikit tertawa.

Jeda sejenak.

"Dulu, kami pernah nyaris memilikinya." Sambil menaruh tangannya di perut, wanita berambut hitam itu memulai dengan lembut.

Tidak sesulit itu bagi otak sekaliber Saint Germi untuk menebak apa yang terjadi. Wajahnya yang terkejut karena menyadari maksud kalimat itu, terbaca oleh Oyu yang sekarang menoleh sambil tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Aku ingat saat Toyohisa-san menaruh tangannya sebelum berangkat berperang. Mendoakanku agar sehat dan anak itu terlahir laki-laki, supaya bisa bertarung bersamanya," Nada wanita itu terdengar bersahaja, tanpa rasa sakit hati sama sekali. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap si bangsawan sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi kurasa Dewa punya rencana lain soal itu. Saat rombongan perang kembali pulang membawa kemenangan, aku tak bisa menyambut mereka dengan layak. Aku terbaring dengan kondisi tidak stabil karena anakku pergi lebih dulu sebelum melihat dunia."

Saint Germi menatap wanita itu dengan rasa bersalah dan kasihan terlintas sekilas di matanya.

"Berkali-kali aku meminta maaf pada suamiku karena gagal melindungi anaknya, tapi berkali-kali pula dia berkata kalau hal itu bukanlah salahku dan mencegahku untuk _harakiri_."

Awalnya dia hanya mengetahui hal ini dari buku, tapi kali ini Saint Germi melihat sendiri, bagaimana seorang wanita mampu menahan air mata dan getar suara sehingga mampu tersenyum saat menceritakan hal semacam ini.

"Tapi tentu saja kalian masih bisa memiliki anak lagi, 'kan?"

Oyu agak memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Saint Germi tersadar lagi. Mereka berada di era yang berbeda dengannya. Bagaimana kalau dokter pada masa itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan si janin tanpa sekaligus mengangkat rahimnya? Astaga, terlebih lagi apakah pada masa itu sudah ada dokter?

Dia merasa sudah keterlaluan.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu mengingat hal itu." Saint Germi menyakukan sisirnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Oyu melihat tampilannya yang lebih rapi di kaca jendela, "Permasalahan itu sudah selesai. Sepertinya hal ini memang yang terbaik, karena Toyohisa-san jadi bisa pergi berperang tanpa merasa terbebani."

Saint Germi tidak tahan melihat senyum wanita itu. Entah apa nama perasaannya, tapi dia tidak tahan melihat senyum di balik penderitaan seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya bagaimana sebenarnya cara wanita Jepang menyanggul rambut.

Dua orang yang sekarang sibuk bercengkrama tentang tata rias itu tak menyadari sama sekali Toyohisa dengan tangan terlipat di dada, berdiri di luar pintu. Merasa dadanya seperti ditusuk sembilu saat mendengar istrinya bercerita bahkan tanpa getar di suara.

Bulan sudah benar-benar berada di pertengahan langit saat Saint Germi permisi pergi.

Saat baru akan memejamkan mata, Oyu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Toyohisa melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tersenyum, dia bangkit menyambut lelaki itu.

" _Okaeri_." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan, mengambil lengan Toyohisa untuk dilepaskan zirahnya, "Aku tidak tahu apakah tepat mengatakan itu untuk menyambutmu." Tambahnya.

Tidak menjawab apapun, Toyohisa terdiam memperhatikan istrinya melepas zirah dan senjatanya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Dia ingat perasaan ini. Perasaan yang sepertinya sudah menjadi kenangan yang lama sekali.

Saat zirah dan senjatanya selesai diletakkan dengan hati-hati di meja dekat tempat tidur, barulah Toyohisa bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Mereka semua merawatku dengan baik."

Toyohisa terduduk di tepi tempat tidur, agak mendongak menatap istrinya.

"Kau akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah…" Reaksi itu terdengar seperti reaksi otomatis. Seperti yang apa Toyohisa kira akan dia dengar dan dia tak akan memprotes hal itu. Semuanya terasa benar.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu berkelahi."

Si istri tertawa sopan, "Aku pun baru pertama kali melihatmu terjun di medan perang," Dia mendudukkan diri di sebelah suaminya, "Selama ini aku hanya tahu keadaanmu saat berangkat dan pulang."

Sadar dia terlalu banyak bicara, si istri terdiam. Menunduk menatap tangannya yang menyatu di pangkuannya.

"Rambutmu..." Tangan yang penuh kapalan dan terbiasa memegang pedang itu terulur menyentuh lembut rambut hitam yang terurai di punggung si wanita.

"Ah, maaf rambutku tidak rapi. Aku tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk–"

Namun ucapan panik itu terpotong.

" _Yoka_." Toyohisa merangkul istrinya, menaruh kepala wanita itu di dadanya, "Aku jadi bisa memelukmu tanpa terganggu tusuk konde."

Cukup kaget, si wanita sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah suami yang terkekeh pelan. Wajahnya panas memerah. Entah karena apa dia merasa malu. Tangannya perlahan menggapai wajah si suami. Wajah yang dia selalu nantikan kepulangannya, tidak pernah tidak.

Mereka bersama tanpa diawali cinta. Karena si lelaki terlalu sibuk berlaga di medan perang dan si wanita hanya perempuan biasa, putri seorang petinggi desa. Perkara mudah saja, desa si wanita mendapat perlindungan Daimyo, dan Daimyo dapat memperluas wilayahnya. Walau politik yang menyatukan mereka, tapi tanpa disadari dan diminta, kasih itu tumbuh sendiri. Setidaknya bagi si wanita yang menyadarinya tiap kali menatap punggung suaminya pergi.

Dia rindu sekali. Dia sudah terbiasa berbohong, menutupi perasaannya. Tapi yang kali ini, matanya seperti tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Matanya mengungkapkan semuanya pada si lelaki yang berbalik menatapnya. Dewa, semoga ia tak salah bahwa mata itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Bulan sudah melewati batas tertingginya ketika Toyohisa diingatkan lagi pada kelembutan dan kehangatan seorang wanita.

.

* * *

.

Saat Toyohisa membuka mata di pagi hari dia mendapati ucapan selamat pagi dari si istri dan harum makanan. Dia nyaris menyangka dirinya berada di Satsuma kalau tidak menyadari ada tembok bata yang mengelilinginya.

Sudah cukup sadar, dia balas mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil beranjak bangun.

"Nobunaga-dono bilang Seimei-dono sudah sampai di sini." Oyu memberitahu sambil memegangi kain kering, menunggui Toyohisa mencuci muka di baskom kayu.

"Betulkah? Lalu dia bilang apa lagi?" Toyohisa bertanya sambil melap wajahnya.

"Karena mereka baru sampai dari perjalanan, Nobunaga-dono membiarkan mereka istirahat dan sarapan terlebih dulu." Oyu menjawab sambil mengambil kain yang sekarang setengah basah.

Selagi Toyohisa fokus memakan roti yang dia bawakan, Oyu melanjutkan, "Saat aku tahu lelaki itu adalah Oda Nobunaga, kupikir remaja lelaki itu Mori Ranmaru… Rasanya aku sudah tidak sopan sekali…"

"Tidak, tenang saja. Aku juga berpikir begitu pada awalnya." Toyohisa mengangkat tangannya menenangkan secara komikal.

.

* * *

.

Ketentraman yang terjadi semakin membuat Toyohisa bimbang. Dia harus menyadari bahwa ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Tapi perasaan nostalgia yang membuat perasaannya menjadi semakin aneh kembali lagi saat si istri memakaikan kembali zirah perangnya.

Satu kebiasaan yang selalu mereka lakukan saat Toyohisa akan berangkat perang. Selembar demi selembar kimono dipakaikan ke tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Pelindung tangan dan kaki diikatkan kuat-kuat dengan rapi. Hingga pada akhirnya si istri akan mengikat tali zirah di tengah dadanya dan mengusap lambang keluarga Shimazu yang tertera di zirahnya. Dia menatap si istri yang mengembalikan tatapannya. Saat dia memfokuskan mata bibir si istri dan membiarkan dorongan itu untuk membuatnya merasakan lagi sensasinya, pintu mendadak menjeblak terbuka.

"Ah, Otoyo… Maaf ya, tapi aku–" Nobunaga berada di ambang pintu.

Entah kenapa Toyohisa merasa kesal sampai ke kepala, seperti saat dikata-katai Satsuma cuma daerah kampung terpencil.

"Ada apa?" Dia bertanya, menyembunyikan Oyu yang sibuk menangani rasa malu dan bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Yah, itu… Haruaki bilang sepertinya akan lebih bagus kalau lebih cepat dilakukan."

Toyohisa menghela napas, "Aa, aku mengerti."

Dia jelas mengerti bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan kembali menjadi seorang prajurit di dalam suasana perang. Tak ada kasih dan kelembutan menenangkannya di malam hari atau sekedar ucapan selamat pagi saat dia membuka mata memulai hari.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya lebih dulu." Seimei berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya, "Apa yang akan kulakukan ini cukup berbahaya. Karena aku belum pernah mencobanya, tapi aku mengerti secara teori bagaimana melakukannya."

Tak ada sanggahan, dia melanjutkan, "Teorinya sama seperti mengiris lapisan dunia tempat kita berada. Hanya sedikit yang menyadari bahwa kita hidup bukan hanya pada tahap atau lapisan fisik saja. Di atasnya lagi, kita adalah lapisan energi, dan yang lebih halus lagi adalah lapisan ruh. Jika kita bisa menembus, dan bahkan berkomunikasi atau memodifikasinya, maka memanggil kawanan ini bukan perkara sulit." Seimei mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan mengayunkan telunjuknya. Goresan tak kasat mata dari telunjuknya membuat garis cahaya keemasan yang kemudian membentuk kawanan burung pipit. Mereka terbang menghilang kemudian.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam, terpukau dan tenggelam dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan cara yang akan kau lakukan?" Toyohisa bertanya lugas.

"Secara teori sama. Mengiris lapisan dunia tempat kita tinggal, tapi diaplikasikan pada sesuatu yang lebih besar, yaitu dimensi paralel. Ruang dan waktu." Dia memberi jeda, membiarkan mereka yang mendengar mencerna sedikit apa yang dikatakannya, "Kita hidup secara fisik menempati ruang dan memiliki waktu. Tapi karena waktu adalah suatu hal yang relatif, maka kita bisa mengatakan bahwa ruang yang kita tempati sekarang tidak hanya ada satu. Jika simpangan waktunya berdekatan mungkin ruangnya tidak akan terlalu berbeda," Dia berhenti untuk menunjuk mereka. Berusaha memberi tahu bahwa walaupun era asal mereka berbeda, tapi asal tempat dan sejarah yang terjadi tidak jauh berbeda.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada kemungkinan terdapatnya dunia lain yang jauh sekali keberadaannya?" Dia melebarkan tangannya, seolah menunjukkan tempat mereka berada itu lah dunia yang dia maksud.

"Karena itu kau membutuhkan banyak energi? Karena dunia tempat asal kita berada 'jauh'?" Saint Germi berusaha memahami.

"Tepat sekali. Dan aku tidak ingin mengirimnya pulang pada waktu yang salah, karena bisa mengacaukan aliran waktu. Kau pasti akan menyangka dirimu gila saat bertemu dengan dirimu yang satu lagi kan? Jadi ketepatan waktu juga penting." Tambahnya.

Nobunaga mencerna ini semua dan berusaha memahami bagaimana si lelaki di lorong putih bisa melakukan ini semua sambil membaca koran dan merokok.

"Jadi aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Dan di tempat yang luas." Seimei menatap sekeliling, "Kurasa aku tak ingin menghancurkan tempat ini dengan kemungkinan apapun yang bisa terjadi."

"Apa halaman belakang cukup luas?" Yoichi akhirnya angkat bicara, seperti menebalkan bayangannya.

Setelah disetujui Seimei, semua yang ada di situ beranjak menuju halaman yang Yoichi bicarakan. Semua terdiam, tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing.

Olminu yang berjalan beriringan dengan Oyu tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari wanita itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Oyu sopan, menyadari pandangan Olminu padanya.

"Eh, tidak… Itu… Oyu-san, apa kau tidak mau tetap di sini dan mendampingi Toyohisa-san?" Olminu bertanya hati-hati.

Oyu tersenyum seperti mendengar pertanyaan retoris, "Aku akan berada di tempat yang suamiku inginkan aku berada. Keinginannya adalah perintah untukku."

Olminu tidak bisa membalas apapun. Nobunaga mendengus menahan tawa. Sedangkan Toyohisa tersenyum tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

Seimei dibantu Olminu dan Hamu menyiapkan semuanya. Hingga akhirnya di halaman berumput itu tergambar lingkaran rumit dengan beberapa kertas segel menempel. Seimei mengarahkan masing-masing 'korban' di tempat mereka sehingga lima orang duduk bersila mengelilingi Oyu di tengah lingkaran.

"Sekarang, aku mau kalian mengosongkan pikiran kalian atau fokuskan pada istri Toyohisa-dono. Oyu-dono, begitu pintunya terbuka, cepatlah melangkah masuk karena aku tidak yakin dapat menahannya selama itu." Seimei memberi perintah sembari menegakkan tubuh, "Aku akan mulai."

Tanpa menunggu apapun, dia memejamkan mata dan mulai merapal bacaan yang terdengar seperti sutra Buddha di telinga mereka yang pernah mendengarnya di kuil. Sembari menggerakkan tangannya dengan gestur rumit, masing-masing garis yang membentuk lingkaran itu bersinar keemasan. Rapalan bacaan tak terputus walaupun masing-masing korban terlihat berkeringat deras dengan tubuh agak terguncang walau tanah tempat mereka duduk tak bergerak.

Kemudian saat udara di tengah mereka terbelah dan menampilkan cahaya keemasan, Toyohisa merasa seperti tenaganya terserap habis. Dihisap oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat dari ujung pusarnya. Dia menekan lututnya dengan kedua tangan kuat-kuat untuk tetap mempertahankan posisi duduknya. Dilihatnya belahan itu sekarang membentuk robekan dan perlahan membesar menjadi lubang. Bersamaan dengan lubang yang membesar itu hidungnya mencium wangi yang sudah amat dikenal dan dirindukannya, wangi hutan Satsuma.

Toyohisa melihat istrinya berdiri dan menoleh ke arahnya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara dan mulai melangkah melewati lubang itu. Ditengah kesadaran yang semakin terenggut, dia merasa hatinya mencelos.

Kata kata yang diucapkan tanpa suara oleh istrinya itu membuatnya teringat saat sebelum dia terlempar ke mimpi buruk ini. Saat pamannya berkata akan menunggunya kembali. Dan dia pun masih merasakan keinginan yang sama seperti saat itu. Keinginan yang dia ucapkan di dalam benak seraya kesadarannya menghilang,

"Kaeru, Satsuma e..."

("Aku akan pulang, ke Satsuma…")

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Note:**

Pertama, silakan jika ada yang ingin memberi masukan ttg pemakaian logat Satsuma. Saya mencoba memakainya walau ragu-ragu =))

Cerita ini tidak berdasarkan fakta sejarah. Karena pada catatan-catatan pendek yang ada di internet hanya diberitahu Toyohisa punya istri tanpa anak. Detilnya tidak dijabarkan seperti apa. Begitupula teori Dimensi Paralel yang saya jabarkan dengan poorly =))) Baru ngeh ternyata menulis scifi itu sulit, karena gambaran di kepala jelas tapi menuangkannya dengan kata kata tidak mudah.

Anyway, terima kasih atas waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini. Your time matters!

 **Disclaimer:**

DRIFTERS and all its chara is belongs to Hirano Kouta.

.

.


End file.
